The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for sewing a fringe woven material fabric. The present invention further relates to a method and apparatus for trimming a fringe to obtain a uniform fringe length. The invention further relates to a method and apparatus for cutting the finished material from the fringe sewing apparatus.
For many years the process of applying a fringe to woven textile materials has relied upon either weaving the fringe as the textile material is produced, or applying fringe belts to the textile material as a finishing step in the process. Furthermore, the many processes for producing woven textile materials necessitates a reliable means for trimming the woven fringe ends to uniform finished lengths.
In fringe application processes, is often desirable to have a single fringe yarn source to improve the efficiency and reliability of the fringing process. It is also desirable to obtain an aesthetically pleasing appearance for the finished product by severing the fringe loops. Moreover, severing the fringe loops has the added benefit of preventing the loops from catching objects and either unraveling the fringe or underlying textile material. Severing the fringe loops in carpet and apparel applications may also prevent personal injuries as the carpet fringe loops could catch a heel or a garment fringe loop could catch an extended object.
In sewing machine processes, the work is often performed by manual labor. The ability to quickly, safely and reliably sever the finished work piece from the sewing machine improves the efficiency of the operation.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for applying a fringe to a woven textile material during production or post production processes without the need for applying fringe belts or altering the weaving loom to obtain a finished fringe edge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for obtaining a fringe on a woven textile material utilizing a single fringe yarn creel, thereby eliminating problems associated with multiple yarn feeding systems.
The present invention also provides a method and apparatus for obtaining a uniform trimmed fringe length for woven textile materials.
The present invention also provides a method and apparatus for quickly severing a finished work piece from a sewing machine.